


Lunar Chronicles One Shots

by the_lunar_thief



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lunar_thief/pseuds/the_lunar_thief
Summary: Just a series of one shots focusing on one or more of the four main ships (and sometimes there's a little kiko)
Relationships: Crescent Moon "Cress" Darnel/Carswell Thorne, Jacin Clay/Winter Hayle-Blackburn, Kai/Linh Cinder, Scarlet Benoit/Wolf | Ze'ev Kesley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Superpower

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Superpower  
> Set: After the Stars Above epilogue

‘If you could have any superpower, what would it be?’ Iko glanced up from her portscreen and scanned the small room. Her best girl friends were strewn about Scarlet and Wolf's bedroom and Iko had been reading aloud from an article titled _Fun Questions for Slumber Parties_. The girls all hummed in thought.

‘I don't know, I've never really thought about it,’ Scarlet finally said, from where she sat on the floor across from Iko. ‘Maybe the ability to turn invisible – I feel like that would come in handy.’

‘I'd like to be able to talk to animals,’ Winter smiled, not looking up from Scarlet's nails, which she was painting a pale, glossy pink. Iko watched, amused, as Scarlet wriggled in place, clearly frustrated by how long it was taking.

‘I know it's a common answer, but I'd like to be able to fly,’ Cress sighed dreamily from where she lay hanging half off Scarlet's bed. Iko didn’t have blood to rush to her head, but she still wondered how Cress could possibly be comfortable hanging upside-down like that.

‘What about you?’ Iko turned to Cinder, who was wearing boyish pyjamas and sitting backwards on the desk chair in the corner. Iko had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

After a moment of thought, Cinder shrugged. ‘I'm not sure. I can't think of anything.’

‘Of course Cinder can't think of anything! Between the cyborg strength and smarts, and the Lunar mind control, she's practically already a superhero. Still, every superhero has a weakness, so she's still powerless to resist me.’

‘Thorne!’ Iko shrieked, launching herself at the winking man, tackling him to the ground in the process. ‘How long have you been in here? I told you; this is a _girls only_ sleepover!’

‘Okay, okay, calm down,’ Thorne laughed, struggling to get free from her, ‘besides, Kai's the one who got me in – blame him!’

‘Hey! You asked me to sneak you in, and all of this was Kinney's idea to begin with.’

‘Kai?’ Iko gaped at Kai, who had materialised in the middle of the room.

‘What are you blaming me for? Sure, I suggested it, but I wasn't serious! It was Jacin who convinced everybody to actually do it.’

Iko squealed as Kinney appeared by the window, and she dove behind Cinder, who smirked down at her.

‘What?” Iko whispered, ‘I’m in my _pyjamas_.’

A thump drew their attention back to the centre of the room, where Jacin had appeared.

‘As if I would ever convince you lot to do something like this. Who do you think I am? Besides, it was Wolf who taught Kai how to get in here in the first place.’

Everyone in the room turned to Wolf, who had appeared in a corner, and waited to see who he would point the finger at, now that everybody else had already been blamed.

Ears pink, he smiled sheepishly at Scarlet. ‘Sorry, I guess I just couldn't stay away from you, even for one night.’

Iko melted, but Scarlet – who wasn’t one to be fooled – threw a pillow at his face. He batted it away with ease, grinning at her.

‘That is, hands down, the cheesiest thing you have ever said to me,’ Scarlet smirked, ignoring Winter's panicked yelp as she tried to fix Scarlet's now smudged nail polish.

‘Yeah, and eavesdropping on your partners then gate crashing their sleepover isn’t cool,’ Cinder added.

And although all the girls agreed with her, no one asked the boys to leave.


	2. Obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Obvious (#21)  
>  **Set:** After Winter

She dropped her keys on the table and kicked off her shoes with a sigh. Those bloody shoes had been pinching her feet for eight hours straight. She'd spent the entire day supervising the construction of a building she'd designed, and she’d made the _stupid_ decision of going in heels.

She flopped onto her lounge and kicked her feet up with a groan, then flicked on her netscreen and found it displaying a newsfeed. Normally, she would've switched to something else, but the news had been more than a little eventful over the past few weeks. Between the war brewing between Luna and Earth and the looming marriage alliance that Emperor Kaito was using to appease Queen Levana, the news hadn’t been so interesting or terrifying in years.

Of course, it didn't help that Earth had been cut off from all of its leaders. Lately it had seemed like the reporters were doing their best to create a story out of nothing – but today was different. Kate Fallow gaped at her screen as a slightly dishevelled anchor spent over an hour reporting on a successful revolution on Luna, led by none other than the lost princess herself.

The princess. Selene. Who had died thirteen years ago.

Kate, along with everyone else, it seemed, spent the following days living in a blur of celebrations, disbelief, and more and more unbelievable announcements on the news. The fact that Queen Levana was finally dead. The fact that _Linh Cinder_ was Princess Selene all along. But, above all else, the thing that surprised her more than anything was when she got home one day and turned on her netscreen to find the face of Carswell Thorne grinning back at her.

In recent years, she hadn't known what to make of the man.

When they’d attended high school together, he’d seemed like a pretty decent guy – arrogance aside – and she'd been admittedly impressed when he'd been accepted into the military. Until he’d deserted, started a new life as a thief, and wound up in jail, that is.

When it had become apparent that he was an accomplice of Linh Cinder – Earth's most wanted fugitive, who just so happened to have kidnapped the Emperor of the Eastern Commonwealth – she'd been just about ready to write him off as a completely lost cause. But then the world had found out who Cinder really was. Since then, he'd been heralded as a hero.

Perched on the edge of her lounge one afternoon, Kate watched as a news anchor babbled on about the _great deeds and sacrifices of Earth's most courageous heroes_. In the background she could see Thorne, among the other members of the group now being referred to as the ‘Rampion crew’ online, waiting to be interviewed. She’d expected him to have a cocky grin, but instead, he looked nervous. Endearingly so. She knew that this was a pre-recorded special, of course, as it wouldn't be long before the man himself was at her door.

It had cost her all her vacation money, but she didn't mind. She valued her life more than she valued a trip to the Bahamas. Plus, when Thorne arrived with her antidote, maybe they could catch up after all these years – sort of like an added bonus to receiving her antidote. Oh, who was she kidding? That was obviously what she was hoping would happen.

Queen Selene was distributing the letumosis cure to everyone who was already ill (or who was an important political leader) for free – but the people, like Kate, who wanted the antidote as a preventative measure had to pay. Not that even the healthy would have to pay once the sick had been cured but, well, she was impatient and fortunate enough to have the money.

The time seemed to crawl by as she paced her apartment, cleaning things that were already clean, rearranging the flowers in her vase, checking her makeup in the mirror. She scolded herself for being so fussy, but before she could dwell on exactly why she was being like that, the buzzer by her door sounded. He was here.

Making her way down the stairwell faster than she cared to admit, she pushed through the front doors of the building and found herself staring up at the famous Rampion. The entire ship gleamed silver, except for the open ramp, which had been painted black. She stood at the base of the ramp and there, at the top of the steps, appeared Carswell Thorne, a crate of vials in his arms. Her heart fluttered as she watched him slowly descend, his focus on the delicate antidotes and watching where his feet were going; but it would only take a few more moments before...

He glanced up, and his jaw went slack.

‘Kate?’

She couldn't help a pleased smile from spreading across her face. He recognised her. He _remembered_ her.

She nodded and he gave a short, baffled laugh, before setting the crate down and returning to the ship for more. She frowned. She knew he wouldn't come all this way just for one delivery – he would have antidotes on board for everyone else nearby who needed it, so of course he would be busy – but she'd been hoping for a little more than that. After all, she could still remember how he'd looked at her in school. She wasn't naïve enough to think that he'd been pining after her for all these years, but surely he’d at least want to _catch up_ , right? Well, there was one way to find out.

Before she could talk herself out of it, she began climbing the ramp after him, not entirely sure if she was allowed to be doing so. When she reached the top and peeked in, it was her turn to go slack-jawed. Thorne was standing by a tall stack of crates, talking to a short girl with blonde hair and freckles across her nose. She recognised the girl as Crescent Moon Darnel; one of the other heroes of the Lunar Revolution. She supposed she'd just assumed that Thorne and Crescent Moon were friends, like he seemed to be with all the high-profile revolutionaries, but the way he was looking at her... the way they stood so close together, almost brushing hands...

How could she have not noticed before? It was so... obvious.

Noticing her hovering in the doorway, the girl looked up, eyes widening in what almost looked like recognition – though Kate was positive they’d never met before. Uncertainty and something like suspicion in her eyes, Crescent Moon took Thorne's hand, making eye contact with her the whole time. The message was clear, but unnecessary. Kate had seen all that she needed to.

Backing down the ramp, she turned and wandered away, almost in a daze. Plucking a vial from a crate as she passed, she returned to her apartment, closing the door between herself and Carswell Thorne forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Omg _It had cost her all her vacation money, but she didn't mind. She valued her life more than she valued a trip to the Bahamas._ I originally wrote this one shot years ago and posted it to a different website and that line really hits different after Covid)
> 
> Anyway, if you have any ideas/requests for any of the following prompts, please don't hesitate to comment it!
> 
> The prompts I'm using are; Defiant (1), Powder (2), Grateful (3), Decent (4), Union (5), Cleansed (6), Go (7), Shame (8), Objective (9), Strength (10), Life (11), Contempt (12), Wrong (13), Sweeten (14), Hands (15), Strangle (16), Lullaby (17), Untouchable (18), Whispered (19), Prayers (20), ~~Obvious (21)~~ , Rhythm (22), Afterlife (23), Hidden (24), Parade (25), Touch (26), Free (27), Enjoy (28), Shining (29), Overflow (30), and I got them from this website: https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html
> 
> (The first one shot in this collection was, of course, not from this list, I’d just never written a one shot before, and so I guess I wanted to do a practise round of sorts.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Strangle (#16)  
>  **Set:** After the Stars Above epilogue

Cinder was walking through the halls of New Beijing Palace when she felt the distinct sensation of someone watching her. Pausing midstep, she started to turn when two hands covered her eyes.

‘Guess who?’

Rolling her eyes, she batted her stupid husband’s arms away without answering, and turned to face him. He was dressed relatively casually, considering they were about to hold a press conference, and his hair was falling into his eyes like when they’d first met.

Brushing it aside, she said, ‘Wouldn't you be a bit offended if I didn't recognize your voice after all these years?’ He shrugged and smiled.

She smiled back and, in that moment, marvelled at how at ease she was in his presence. When they'd first met, she'd kept her distance, doing her best to push him away and bury her own feelings. She'd known that nothing could ever happen between them and had been terrified of him finding out she was cyborg. But now they'd been _married_ for almost two years, and she'd just brushed his hair out of his eyes with her cyborg hand without even realising until after the fact.

‘Come on,’ he said, taking her hand, ‘the reporters are probably already waiting.’

She followed him down the hall, trying not to let her sudden nerves show. She’d been holding press conferences for around five years now, and she still hated being put on the spot by countless journalists all yelling their questions at once.

Passing Torin at the end of the hall, they stepped through a side door, letting their hands fall apart as they straightened, decorum dictating how they, as royals, should present themselves. Stepping up to the podium, Cinder waited as Kai adjusted the small microphone, greeted the crowd, and opened the floor for questions. She ignored most of the questions, preferring to let him do the talking. Having been raised as a prince, he was much better at dealing with the press than her.

Truthfully, she didn't even pay much attention as journalists asked them about everything from education systems to foreign trade agreements. After all, everything Kai was saying she already knew. Content to leave him to it, she only answered the questions that were specifically directed at her. Fortunately, as this conference wasn't being held for anything in particular, the journalists weren't being as loud or irritating as usual.

Finally, Kai glanced at the time displayed on the back wall and said, ‘I'm afraid that's all we have time for today, thank you.’ As usual, plenty of the journalists continued to shout their questions, but for the most part they all seemed satisfied as the two began walking away from the podium.

Right up until Cinder leaned back and said, as an afterthought, ‘Oh, and by the way I'm pregnant.’

Fighting to keep a straight face, Cinder and Kai headed for the door to the sound of shocked journalists screaming questions, desperate for more information. Closing the door behind them, Cinder and Kai broke down into fits of laughter while Torin frowned at them.

‘Now that,’ Cinder grinned, ‘was fun.’ They'd always shared a particular distaste for the media, who never gave them or their friends any privacy, and such an opportunity to mess with them was simply too good to resist. Just wait until they found out it was twins.

They retreated further into the palace, until Kai stopped her in a hallway, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him closer, deepening the kiss. He ran his fingers through her hair, making her sigh against him.

A hand clapped against her back and she jumped, whirling around to find Thorne glaring at her, red-faced from having run from his guest room all the way to the other side of the palace.

‘There'll be none of that! We don't want you getting pregnant- oh wait! You already are!’ he yelled, and Cinder knew that if she could blush, she would be as red as he was.

‘Thorne, I could strangle you right now,’ she said, glaring back at him to hide her mortification.

‘ _You_ could strangle _me_? Cinder! Why didn’t you tell me you were _pregnant_?’ he cried indignantly. Anger dissipating, she drew herself up and smiled.

‘I like to maintain an air of mystery,’ she said simply, and Kai laughed from behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Defiant (1), Powder (2), Grateful (3), Decent (4), Union (5), Cleansed (6), Go (7), Shame (8), Objective (9), Strength (10), Life (11), Contempt (12), Wrong (13), Sweeten (14), Hands (15), ~~Strangle (16)~~ , Lullaby (17), Untouchable (18), Whispered (19), Prayers (20), ~~Obvious (21)~~ , Rhythm (22), Afterlife (23), Hidden (24), Parade (25), Touch (26), Free (27), Enjoy (28), Shining (29), Overflow (30)


	4. Powder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Powder (#2) [Prompt requested by: trashnumber5million (I can’t link to their account because they requested this prompt back when these one shots were posted on a different site, and I can’t find them now)]  
>  **Set:** After Winter, before the Stars Above epilogue

The new tavern in town was never low on large, drunk men hollering at each other, regardless of the time of day. They came, rain or shine, to spill alcohol all over the filthy floors and booth seats, scream at the game playing on the old tv, and stare way too long at the young waitresses.

Scarlet wrinkled her nose at the humid air and rancid smell that emanated from the run-down building, as she heaved three large crates of produce from the back of her hover.

She felt Wolf steal something from the top of her stack, and her disgust momentarily lifted, replaced with a warm tingling in her chest as she peered around her crates to confirm what she already knew. Yep. He was eating another damn tomato. She’d warned him once that eating too much of any one food can cause your body to develop an allergy to it, and the look on his face had been _priceless._

She turned back to her work and grunted as she hefted the crates higher in her arms.

‘You got it?’ she heard Wolf ask.

‘Yep, I’m fine, thanks. Just grab the rest.’ She turned to the tavern and flinched as the smell hit her again. She considered simply not going in, but she knew she couldn’t do that. The place was disgusting and sleazy, but they paid surprisingly well. Besides, what would her grand-mère have said if she saw Scarlet turn her nose up at good business just because the place smelled bad?

She pushed her way through the side door and began the arduous process of attempting to get through the crowd to the kitchen. One man in particular – as tall and grubby as they come – stepped in front of her, and repeatedly moved as she attempted to sidestep him, trapping her in the middle of the dim pub.

‘You’re looking a little flushed, darling,’ the man said, smirking. She hid a shudder.

‘Move,’ she said, as threateningly as she could whilst bending under the weight of three crates. Why did she always insist on doing it all in one trip? She tried to walk past him again, but he blocked her path and started laughing. Loudly. Peering around the crates, she could see that he was glancing around, clearly hoping the other men were watching him. They weren’t. She sneered.

‘Move before I make you,’ she said, putting the crates down by her feet so she could glare at him. He laughed again, and this time, some other men were starting to crowd in.

‘Please, what are you gonna do?’

Scarlet scowled, and took a single, furious step toward the man, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around to yell at whoever had stopped her but pulled up short when she realised it was Wolf.

‘Leave her alone,’ Wolf growled, glaring at the man who had been goading her. She turned back and found that he still had that same self-satisfied smirk on his face, though there was clear unease in his eyes now that Wolf was there. Still, he returned his focus to Scarlet with another smirk.

‘Looks like you’ve found a big, strong man to hide behind,’ he sneered, ‘why don’t you just leave this to the men and run on home to powder your nose?’

Wolf smirked. ‘The only powder Scarlet’s interested in is gunpowder.’ Then he let go of her shoulder and she grabbed an egg from her crate, throwing it at the man’s head as hard as she could. The crowd jeered as yolk dripped down his face, while Wolf looked on with pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Defiant (1), ~~Powder (2)~~ , Grateful (3), Decent (4), Union (5), Cleansed (6), Go (7), Shame (8), Objective (9), Strength (10), Life (11), Contempt (12), Wrong (13), Sweeten (14), Hands (15), ~~Strangle (16)~~ , Lullaby (17), Untouchable (18), Whispered (19), Prayers (20), ~~Obvious (21)~~ , Rhythm (22), Afterlife (23), Hidden (24), Parade (25), Touch (26), Free (27), Enjoy (28), Shining (29), Overflow (30)


End file.
